


A Pawful Of Mischief

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat Loki (Marvel), Depressed Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Loki accidentally turns himself into a cat with a backfired spell and is on the streets of Midgard with nowhere to go.Steve finds the black kitten on his way home after a run and Loki takes his chances, sucking up to Steve and giving him the big green eyes until Steve decides to take him back to the Tower where he gives the kitten to Tony to take care of.However, Tony has a secret of severe depression that he's keeping from the others. Loki finds out by accident and seeks to help the genius. But in doing so, well......kitty chaos ensues.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095008
Comments: 20
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

Loki hadn't meant for this to happen.

It was an absolute nightmare. He couldn't believe he had screwed up such a simple spell so badly! And now he was reverted to this...this _creature_.

Four legs, four paws, a bushy swishing tail, sleek black fur, a muzzle for a mouth and nose, two fluffy black ears atop his head...

...a common feline cat.

It was outrageous!

Loki raced across the busy roads, ducking under anything he could use for shelter against the pouring rain that soaked his fur, drenching him.

He'd been almost stepped on three times now and he was getting tired of it. They should all be bowing before him! Not having him scramble out of there path so he wasn't stampeded by their large fat feet.

He padded down an empty street, people having taken shelter from the storm. Rain water dripped on his head, reminding Loki of how terribly thirsty he was.

He ducked down an alley, head bowed against the rain. He cursed the fates for the cruel sense of humor, walking to a sheltered part of the alley so he could still see the street and curled up into a ball of drenched fur, green eyes staring miserably around him.

Loki had been doing a spell he'd done a thousand times before when the damn thing backfired. It was meant to teleport him away from a fight with the Avengers but instead he'd been reduced to this kitten form.

He reached inside himself, feeling for even the tiniest spark but his magic had completely abandoned him. It would take quite a while before his magic came back to him. The fact that he was starved and exhausted wasn't helping in recharging his energy.

He cursed aloud at his bad luck which came out as a meow.

Loki's eyes fell on a puddle on the sidewalk. His parched throat whined as he looked at the dirty water.

No, he would not degrade himself further by drinking that filthy rain water!

But despite his mental protests, he stood on shaky legs and wobbled over to the puddle, bowing his head and lapped at the water.

How humiliating.

His ears flicked as he heard footsteps approach and lifted his head to see someone coming down the mostly abandoned street.

Loki prepared to jump out of the way if the human went to step on him but they slowed to a stop as they neared the black kitten, kneeling down in front of him.

_'Finally!'_ Loki exclaimed, but only a mew came out.

His excitement at a mortal kneeling before him quickly vanished however when he realised who it was and his green eyes went wide in fear.

Well, ain't karma a bitch?

Steve Roger's gave Loki a soft smile. "Hey there little guy," he cooed and Loki wrinkled his nose.

What did he think he was? A baby?

Then Loki remembered. He was a cat. Steve had no idea who he was.

This could get interesting...

Steve chooed some more reaching out a hand, but Loki quickly backed up. He forgot the puddle behind him and fell back into it, soaking his fur even more so. He let out a high pitched whine that he would have been horrified at making had the situation been so humiliating as it was.

Steve tittered, reaching out slower this time and lifted Loki out of the water. Loki struggled for a moment, trying to get the mortal to release him before going limp in defeat.

He was hungry. He was tired. He was absolutely drenched head to tail. He couldn't be bothered putting up a fight any longer.

Loki gave another whine and Steve frowned slightly. He shrugged off his jacket and bundled Loki up in it and repositioned Loki in his arms to a more comfortable one. He gently brushed a finger behind the kitten's ear and Loki sighed at the feeling. A low rumble in his chest was his only warning before he heard himself purring. But he really couldn't care less at that point.

Loki just wanted to get some food and be nice and dry for a change. He whined again, louder as he looked up at Steve with big green eyes. Steve fought back the urge to 'awe' as he looked at the kitten's pleading look.

"I think I'll take you home," Steve decided.

Loki glanced at the mortal hero. Home? To the Tower? Where all the other Avengers were? Was he crazy?! He wanted to be dry and fed, yes, but not to be taken to those heroes! They would lock him up!

Loki was about to scratch the living daylights out of Steve to get away when he paused. None of the Avengers would know it was him. He could find out all their secrets. If he played the act of a household cat, he could get away with anything! He could even have quite a bit of fun with it.

Loki relaxed in Steve's arms. The mortal seemed to notice as he smiled, giving Loki some more soft scratches behind the ear which made Loki purr contentedly.

They reached the Tower and Steve went up the elevator to the lounge. Loki told himself not to panic. They wouldn't recognize him. He was a cat for god's sake!

The elevator opened and Loki burrowed into the jacket he was swathed in, fear making his small body tense.

"I'm back," Steve called out and the Avengers glanced over.

"Hey, Steve. How was the run? Or more the rain?" Clint snickered.

Steve shook his head. "It was fine. Rain never hurt anyone," he said, walking over and plopping down on the couch.

_'Speak for yourself_ ,' Loki thought, shivering from his soaked fur.

That's when Bruce noticed him. "Is that a kitten?"

Steve blinked and looked down at his jacket he still held as if just remembering that Loki was in it. "Oh, yeah. I found the little guy out in the rain. I couldn't just leave him there."

Loki felt himself grow nervous with all the eyes now looking at him and ducked into the jacket for cover from the prying eyes.

"Bit shy, isn't he?" He heard a female say and recognized it as Natasha's voice.

The jacket was pulled off his body and Loki glared up at Steve who just smiled, oblivious to Loki's glare. "It's alright, little guy. Nothing to be scared of."

' _I am afraid of nothing you pathetic mortal!'_ Loki yelled but he heard only a hiss come from his mouth.

"Someone who doesn't like Steve? That's a first," Clint laughed.

Steve looked slightly hurt and Loki frowned, feeling bad. Why in Helheim did he feel bad?!

Nevertheless, Loki did. He moved closer and rubbed the side of his face to Steve's stomach. His instincts kicked in a little, helping him seem more 'catlike' as a purr rose in his chest.

"I take that back," Clint said as Steve petted Loki. "So, we have a cat now? Tony isn't going to like that."

The part of Loki's brain that wasn't investing on the subject of being petted supplied that Tony was the inventor, or the Ironman hero of the team.

Not that he particularly cared so long as Steve kept petting him with those magic fingers.

The elevator opened again and someone stepped out but Loki barely was paying any mind to it.

"Speak of the devil," Clint mumbled, making Loki glanced at him as usually that title was referred to himself.

The person who just entered the room walked over, grinning at Steve. "Bet you got nice and wet on your run, huh?" Tony said, smirking at the inappropriate joke as Steve's face went beetroot red.

Then Tony's eyes landed on Loki. He blinked a few times, confusing written on his face. Then his mouth opened to ask four words.

"Is that a cat?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah. Isn't he cute!" Steve said, cooing at Loki who rolled his eyes.

"Did it just roll its eyes?" Tony asked warily.

"He is a he, not an it," Steve said sternly, completely ignoring Tony's question. "I thought you might like him."

Tony gave Steve a look of absolute disbelief. "Me? Why me?"

"You just seem like a cat person," Steve said, still smiling as he wiggled his fingers at Loki.

 _'Keep wiggling those_ _fingers_ _in my face, mortal and_ _you'll_ _find yourself minus one_ ,' Loki thought seethingly. He grew more agitated until he batted at it which only made Steve smile brightly and keep doing it.

"Yeah, um, no. I couldn't even keep my pet goldfish alive when I was little. You think I can take care of a cat? I can barely take care of myself!" Tony protested, gesturing to himself as if that proved his point. Which in a way, it did. He looked disheveled, his hair a mess and clothes dirty with grease and oil. "I'm much better at taking care of non living things. Machines and crap. Not...furry creatures who need attention all the time."

"But cats are easy!" Steve insisted. "It's not like you have to walk him like dogs. You just need to feed him. He'll probably sleep half the time anyway."

Loki glared up at him. _'Are you_ _calling_ _me lazy?!'_ He hissed. Quite literally since he couldn't actually speak words. His fur poofed up on his back in agitation as he hissed at Steve who looked slightly taken aback by Loki's sudden outburst.

Tony smirked. "Well, it doesn't seem to like you, so it must have good taste."

Steve pouted at that. "I'm just trying to be nice, Tony. It's not healthy for you to hole yourself up in your lab all day. At least this way you'll have someone to keep you company so you don't slowly go insane down there."

"Who's to say I'm not already insane?" Tony suggested.

"Poor thing does look rather tired," Bruce noted, watching Loki who had at the moment yawned widely. "And hungry. You found it on the street too, so that can't be good for him. He probably needs rest," Bruce looked slightly pained. "I hope he wasn't an abused cat. It's hard for them to trust humans when they've been abused."

"He did flinch when I went to pick him up," Steve said slowly.

Tony's expression softened slightly. "Oh, alright. Fine. We'll keep it...him," Tony corrected himself. "What were you gonna name him?"

"I was thinking that you could name him," Steve offered. "Since you'll have him around you mostly. You can call him whatever you like."

Tony sighed, looking at the black kitten over who looked back with curious green eyes. "Hm...how about...Loki?"

Loki's body went stiff all over. Did he suspect? But, no. He was a cat. There was no way of them knowing!

Still, he held his breath as the others gave Tony confused looks.

"You want to name him after Thor's psycho Brother?!" Clint exclaimed, looking scandalised.

Loki glared but they didn't notice.

"Well, just look at his eyes. Green, just like Loki's. And he's got black hair like Loki does. So, why not?" Tony said with a shrug. "It's kinda fitting, don't you think?"

"Cat or no, I'm not calling him 'Loki' ever," Clint growled, crossing his arms defiantly.

Steve bit his lip. "I said Tony could name whatever he liked..."

Tony shook his head. "No, it's okay. How about...Mischief?"

Loki cocked his head at that as Clint seemed to consider it. "That's...that's okay with me," Clint said after a moment's thought.

Loki gave a soft mew to let them all know he liked it too. It was rather fitting, considering he was the god of Mischief and Lies. He wondered if that's what Tony was thinking of when he named him.

"He seems to like it. Mischief it is!" Tony decided finally.

Loki meowed again, struggling to stand so he could get off Steve's lap as he was no longer being petted by the man. He would _not_ lay in a human's lap like some pet! But his legs felt too weak. He gave a distressed meow this time around, pushing himself up before tumbling forward, off of Steve's lap and onto the couch cushion beside him, a rather undignified screeching noise coming from Loki's mouth.

There was stifled laughter before he felt a hand brush through his fur, down his back and Loki purred at the touch. Oh, this was much better. So much better than Roger's pets.

Loki looked around and saw it was the man of iron, kneeling down beside the couch. "Took a fall there, huh Mischief?" He asked rhetorically.

Loki meowed at him, batting away his hand with a paw. Damn mortals and their magic fingers.

Tony chuckled. "Are you hungry then?"

Loki's stomach rumbled at the thought of food. Tony grinned, hearing the kittens tummy rumble and scratched under Loki's chin making the gods eyes glaze over in pleasure.

"Let's get you something to eat then," he said, picking Loki up easily in his arms. Loki wondered if he should scratch Tony to let him know he didn't like being picked up but decided against it. He rather not be dropped.

Tony went to the kitchen, opening the fridge. "Hm...what do cats like to eat?"

"They eat cat food, Tony," Clint told him from the lounge.

"My cat, my rules," Tony called back.

Loki meowed to get Tony's attention before waving a paw in the air, pawing towards the bowl in the fridge like _'what's that?'_

"That's pudding. Can cats eat pudding?" Tony mused.

Steve walked in the room giving Tony a disapproving look as he'd heard what Tony said. "No, they don't eat pudding. Besides, that's Thor's pudding."

Loki just pawed more towards it. He wanted it even more now. Pudding itself what good, but something that was reserved for Thor?

No. He needed to have it.

"Well, Mischief seems to want it more than Thor does otherwise he wouldn't have left it here," Tony stated, ignoring Steve's glare. He took the bowl of pudding from the fridge, shutting it with his foot. "I'll be down in the lab. See you at dinner probably."

Loki was ecstatic! He got what he wanted. Hm, he liked this mortal. Almost as careless with rules as Loki was himself. He wondered what else he could get the mortal to do.

His tail swished back and forth showing his joy as they got in the elevator and Tony attempted to press the button to go down but his arms were too full.

Loki watched him struggle for a while before rolling his eyes and reaching out a paw. He pressed down on the little button with the pad of his foot and the elevator started moving.

Tony blinked, absolutely stunned for a moment before he laughed. "I love this cat," he declared.

Loki grinned to himself.

If only he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached the lab, Tony set Loki on the ground and placed the bowl next to him besides Tony's workbench.

Tony sat in the chair of his desk and began typing away at his computer. Loki cocked his head at the pudding before sticking his face right into it.

Oh dear Mother of Asgard.

Loki devoured the rest of it in three minutes flat.

"Hungry, Mischief?" Tony said, glancing at the kitten. It sounded like a question so Loki meowed as a reply and kept eating. Tony gave a small smile, going back to his holographic screen.

Once Loki was finished his hunger felt rather satisfied. He licked at his face trying to get any missed pudding before padding over to the genius who seemed to have forgotten Loki was there.

Loki meowed making Tony jump and look down. "Oh...it's you. I kinda forgot you were here."

Loki would have raised an eyebrow if he could. Instead he crouched down low before leaping up onto Tony's lap before jumping up on the table bench faster than Tony could even react.

Tony stared at him for a moment before sighing. "I would tell you to get down but you won't, will you?" He asked.

Loki shook his head, no. Why should he? He was a cat! He could do whatever he pleased and no mortal would stop him!

Tony raised an eyebrow (totally unfair!) at Loki's head shake. "I don't know if I should be concerned that you seem to understand what I'm saying or mildly impressed, but honestly, I don't either way," he said closing his eyes with a low sigh. "Guess depression does that to ya, huh?"

Loki froze. Depression? What did he mean by that?

Now that Loki thought about it, Stark did look a little...defeated? He seemed drained of energy, physically and likely mentally. Loki stared at the genius as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "Never mind, Mischief. Jesus, am I really talking to a cat?"

Loki swallowed. He never knew...would never have guessed...

Tony gave Loki a pained sort of smile that made Loki's heart drop like a stone. He knew that smile.

He saw it every time he looked in a mirror.

"Well, since you're not getting off the table, mind getting me that screwdriver beside you?" Tony asked, almost flippantly. Loki guessed that he didn't really think Loki would do what he said, all for shit's and giggles of talking to a cat.

Loki looked down at the mentioned screwdriver. He frowned at it before leaning down his head and picking it up in his mouth. Ugh, he hated the taste of metal in his mouth. Nevertheless, he walked awkwardly over to Tony, the screwdriver making his head tilt to the side from its weight. He looked up at a surprised looking Tony and dropped it beside his hand where the playboy could easily reach it.

"That's...pretty cool," Tony muttered. "Was your old owner a mechanic or something? You sure know a lot of tricks."

"Mrow," Loki remarked, smirking at him though Tony missed it as he picked up the screwdriver and went back to work.

Loki watched the man work with a closer watch this time round. He noticed small things the man did, habits maybe. The frustrated brushing of a hand through his hair. Rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Soft sighs of disappointment whenever something didn't work.

Loki was intrigued. But also...concerned.

The genius obviously wasn't coping somehow. Something was very clearly wrong. If Tony really thought Loki could understand him, he doubted he would have admitted so easily his worrisome conditions.

But how could Loki help?

Tony reached for another tool as Loki checked the time on the holographic screen. It was past dinner (where had the time gone?) which the man had skipped it seemed. It was almost ten in the afternoon. But Tony didn't seem like he was stopping anytime soon despite the dark circles under his eyes and his exhausted expression. He looked as worn down as Loki felt which wasn't good as Loki felt deadbeat tired.

Not only did Loki want to sleep after such a long day, but he wanted Stark to sleep also. Staying awake all night was probably part of the geniuses problem.

Loki glanced at the tool Tony was reaching for and he bolted forward, grabbing the tool in his mouth and took off, jumping from Tony's lap to the floor quicker than Tony could even say a word. As soon as his feet hit the ground he raced off to the open glass door and up the stairs, Tony's shout of "hey!" lost behind him.

He made it to the lounge, looking around and spotted Natasha and Clint on the sofa, still up watching a late night television show.

Loki raced over to the, the tool heavy in his mouth so he pawed at the female assassins leg to gain her attention.

She looked down at him and offered a smile. "Hello, Mischief, isn't it?" She said, reaching down to help Loki up onto the couch as it was clear that's what he wanted.

"Watcha got there," Clint said, nodding at the tool in Loki's mouth. "Looks like Tony's wrench."

Loki didn't reply to this as he squeezed behind Natasha who moved forward in her seat to let him squeeze behind her. He dropped the wrench there before wriggling back out. Natasha said nothing to this behaviour as Loki turned in time to see Tony running up the steps looking out of breath.

"You," he gasped at Loki. "Your name is definitely doing you justice. Where's my wrench, Mischief?" He demanded.

Loki blinked at him innocently, praying the other two would say nothing.

Tony looked at them now. "Did you see where he put my wrench? Bloody bugger took off with it just before."

Loki glanced at the two who looked at each other, sharing a look before Clint shrugged. "Sorry, man. We didn't see him with no wrench. He just came up here and jumped up on the couch wanting pets. He didn't have any wrench with him."

Tony gave a groan and Loki silently thanked the two assassins for their convincing lies. "Jarvis, did you see where he put it?" Tony called.

Loki cursed. He'd forgotten about the AI.

But it seemed even the mechanical machine that was forced to obey Tony's every command was on Loki's side too. "Terribly sorry, Sir. I have no recall of seeing where the feline put your tool. Though perhaps get some rest? Cats always return tools to their owners eventually. I'm sure Mischief will be happy to give it back tomorrow. They often do it for some attention. Pets or such."

Tony muttered something under his breath before sighing. "I guess you're right. Damn cat. Alright, Mischief. Come on."

Loki perked up, leaping from the couch to the ground and followed after Tony. He couldn't believe his plan had actually succeeded!

After they left the two spy's looked at each other. "That was interesting," Natasha observed.

"I just can't believe a cat can make Tony go to bed and we can't," Clint mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was curled up in a fluffy warm ball of fur when he was woken by a shout.

Loki bolted up, his fur poofing up on his tail and back as he looked around in the darkness.

The shout came again, followed by a whimper. Loki looked around, his cat eyes seeing through the darkness and realised it was Stark. His face was pale and sweaty, scrunched up in pain, biting hard at his bottom lip to stop the whimpering noises coming from his mouth.

Loki meowed softly, padding up to Tony. What should he do? He had never had to wake someone up from a nightmare before. But he knew how he would want to be woken up if he were having a nightmare of his own.

Loki moved steadily closer, one step of his paws against the soft sheet, watching Tony's face for any signs of distress which to be fair, there was. But more distress than there already was is what Loki meant.

He made it until he was right next to Tony who still whimpered quietly. Loki ducked his head down before rubbing the side of his face to Tony's.

Weird? Maybe. But Loki didn't care. He was a cat for Odin's sake!

Tony seemed to react positively to the gentle rubbing of soft fur. His whimpers slowly died down to shallow breathing.

Loki stopped, moving back to look at Tony's face and saw his eyes were open, staring through the dark.

"Mrow?" Loki said softly. He had been trying to ask _'are you okay?'_ but as always, cat noises were all that came out.

Tony seemed to get the message though as he nodded slowly. "Yeah...yeah, I'm okay..." he swallowed hard before smiling at Loki. "Thanks, Mischief."

Loki nodded once, moving back to him and curling up once again close to Tony's chest where the light of the reactor shined through Tony's t-shirt. Tony managed a smile, running a skilled hand down Loki's spine and holy fuck did that feel like Heaven!

Tony rested back on the pillows, one hand running through Loki's fur repeatedly.

Loki could get used to this.

...

Loki woke the next morning with Tony passed out beside him. He smirked at the man's slack open mouth and had the urge to stick his paw down the geniuses throat to wake him up (and to be an ass) but he decided against it.

He hoped down from the bed and exited the room through the open door. He used the stairs to get to the lounge, getting lost half way and having to backtrack before he kept walking and eventually followed the smell of cooking food.

 _'Oh, that smells delicious_ ,' Loki thought, a purr rising up his throat. Hm. He had to figure out how to get that purring under control.

He walked into the kitchen from the lounge, looking around to find out what is making that delicious smell. Hm...

Loki crouched low before leaping, just managing to reach the table. It would have been rather undignified if he had smacked into the edge of it.

He spotted the source of the delicious smell. A pile of round flat shapes on a plate. He subconsciously licked his lips, slowly drawing nearer, tail flicking cautiously as if he were a predator stalking his prey.

He bent down, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. Then he leaped-

-and was snagged around the middle.

He hissed, scratching at the arms that had him captured and the victim of his brutal attack yelled, releasing him and he fell like a rock to the floor, just managing to land on four feet with a slight stumble.

Loki whipped around to see Steve looking hurt as he stared at the angry slash marks on his arms. Loki felt slightly bad about it, but not too much.

He didn't like being grabbed.

"That food isn't yours, Mischief," Steve said. The Captain had a hand held lightly over the scratch marks Loki had left making the kitten internally smirk. "I've ordered some cat food for you. It'll be here in a few."

Loki huffed, turning around with his tail in the air and padded out the kitchen. Damn mortal depriving of his right to eat whatever he wanted! He'd show him.

It was a little later that all the other Avengers came down, minus Stark. Loki told himself that it was good the genius was getting some sleep though he wished Tony was there. Why he wished for it, he didn't know.

The archer saw Loki sulking at his feet and smiled, taking a piece of the food he had and reaching down, holding it out for the kitten. Loki sniffed it before leaning forward and taking it in his mouth, chewing it. Mm, delicious.

Loki felt his chest rumble and craved more, standing and rubbing up against Clint's leg. The archer grinned, feeding Loki more of the mouth watering food.

"Clint," Steve said, his voice stern. "Are you feeding Mischief pancakes?"

Clint looked at Steve like a deer caught in headlights. "No," he said, far too quickly.

Loki rolled his eyes. The mortal was supposed to be a spy but he didn't know how to tell such a simple lie convincingly.

"Mischief has his own food," Steve scolded Clint, setting down a bowl on the floor.

Loki glared up at Steve. This mortal expected him to eat off of the floor like some animal?! How dare he!

Loki looked at the food in disgust. It lacked everything breakfast was meant to be. A pile of mush in a bowl. What even was it? He went over cautiously and took a sniff of it before he hissed.

Tuna!

He sent another glare at Steve before turning away, tail flicking indignantly as he padded back to Clint for more food. Unfortunately he got nil as the archer didn't want to be told off again. Perhaps afraid Steve would deprive his delicious food rights?

He was saved however when Tony entered the room looking sleepy but more rested than he had yesterday.

Steve smiled as Tony sat down. "Hey, Tones. You look better. Get a good night's sleep?"

 _'No thanks to you_ ,' Loki thought seethingly.

Tony smiled sleepily back. "Yeah, it was good," he agreed. Steve brightened even more at that. Loki narrowed his eyes at the way Steve was looking at Tony.

What exactly was those two's relationship?

Loki growled low in his throat before he huffed, bending down and leaped up onto Tony's lap who gave a slight jump before realizing who it was. "Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you went, you sneaky cat."

Loki hissed at Steve who was staring at Loki. _'Mine!'_

Tony chuckled. "What did you do to get on his bad side?"

Steve shook his head. "I wouldn't let him have any pancakes. He has tuna though."

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Ew, tuna, really?"

 _'Thank_ _you_ _!'_ Loki exclaimed coming out as a loud yowl.

Tony sighed, scratching under Loki's chin. "I'd give you some of mine but you stole my wrench so..."

Loki looked up at him, giving him big green eyes. It had worked on Steve but—

"None of that. Wrench or no pancake," Tony said, taking a bite of said food.

Loki grumbled before jumping off Tony's lap.

Clint watched Loki walk away. "I think he's mad at you."

"Nah. He's just sulking," Tony said, continuing to eat.

A little bit later, Loki came back, a heavy wrench in his mouth. He dropped it at Tony's feet making a loud noise gaining everyone's attention.

"Did he just—" Steve asked, shocked.

"Mrow," Loki said, jumping back up onto Tony's lap and putting his front paws onto Tony's chest, pressing against the arc reactor. _'Give me the delicious food now, mortal!'_

Tony chuckled, taking off a piece of pancake and holding it out for Loki who gobbled it up hungrily. "Yeah, he did. I think his last owner was a mechanic or something."

"Perfect for you then," Clint commented with a grin.

Tony smiled. "Yeah, he is."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was working down in the lab again and Loki had gotten bored watching the genius work and decided to explore the rest of the Tower.  
  
He padded up the stairs from the lab, out into the lounge. His green slitted cat eyes took in his surroundings. Hm...  
  
He crossed the room to the hall, racing down it looking around for anything mildly interesting when his eyes caught a label on one of the doors.  
  
Records.  
  
Well, that could be interesting.  
  
He walked over to the door, already trying to think of a solution that could solve the issue of opening the door when he saw to his great relief that it was open a crack. Thank lord whatever idiot left it open.  
  
He butted the door open, slipping inside. He padded silently along the drawers filling the room. Filing cabinets. What to search through first?  
  
Loki cocked his head to the side, spotting one of the cabinets up on a writing desk. He leaped up onto it and, with some difficulty, pulled the drawer open looking at the content.  
  
It was on the Avengers, all of them. Each of their names printed on each folder. He looked through the names curiously, wondering which Avenger he should read about first.  
  
Banner, Barton, Rogers, Romanoff, Stark-  
  
Here, Loki paused on that name. Curiosity burned up inside him wondering what information was on Tony Stark. He knew a fair bit from Barton when he had him under the control of the scepter, but what other information could he be missing out on?  
  
Loki shook his head. What was the saying? Curiosity killed the cat? Yes well, satisfaction always did bring it back.  
  
He bit the corner of the file, pulling it out from the others and let it flop on the desk.  
  
Nudging it open with his paw, he looked over the neatly printed words, curiosity burning brighter inside him.  
  
Name: Tony Stark  
Age: 42  
  
Loki was surprised by this. The man didn't look forty two. Younger than that. Maybe mid thirties? Loki read on.  
  
Parents: Deceased  
  
Loki grimaced. Well, that wasn't the best thing in the world. According to the document they had died while he was still a teen. Shield had taken him in when they had.  
  
...why?  
  
Tony had been a teen. Surely he would have had some relatives. Why would Shield be involved?  
  
He kept reading.  
  
It took nearly a good hour to get through the whole thing, but when he was done his stomach was churning with unease. It was starting to make more and more sense, the puzzle bits piecing themselves together.  
  
Depression was the least of Tony's problems. Likely he had panic attacks, anxiety, insecurity. It was all written out before Loki but he couldn't even look at it anymore, tail hanging limp.  
  
Did the Avengers know about this? Loki somehow doubted it.  
  
With some struggle he managed to put everything back where he found it. He didn't want to go searching through the other folders. At least, not yet.  
  
He had a lot of processing to do.  
  
...  
  
"Has anyone seen Mischief?"  
  
The others looked up in surprise at the genius standing in the doorway. His hair stuck up at all angles with streaks of oil smearing his cheek.  
  
"No, we haven't. Why? You lost him already?" Clint asked from the couch, laying in Bruce's lap who was in turn, pointedly ignoring the archer lying all over him.  
  
"Have you checked under the benches in your lab? Cats love to hide," Steve told the genius.  
  
Tony shook his head. "I've looked. He wasn't anywhere in the lab."  
  
"Awe, look. Tony's worried about his kitty cat," Clint said, grinning.  
  
Tony gave him a light glare. "Shut up. Of course I'm worried. This Tower is filled with heaps of dangerous crap. Who knows what that cats poking around at."  
  
"He'll be fine," Natasha stated with a dismissive wave of her hand. "He's a lot more intelligent than you give him credit for."  
  
"I know he is," Tony said, frowning.  
  
"Do you?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow at the genius. "Last night he came running up with that wrench of yours—  
  
"Ahah! So you did see him with my wrench!" Tony exclaimed, pointing a finger at her which made the female assassin roll her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Tony, I did. I lied because you needed sleep and Mischief seemed to know that too," Natasha said simply. "He raced over to us and I helped him onto the couch. Clearly the wrench was heavy so he couldn't jump up but as soon as he was on the couch he put that wrench behind me where you wouldn't be able to see it."  
  
Tony knitted his eyebrows together. "Wait, really? Then why did Jarvis say—"  
  
"Much apologies, Sir but I technically didn't in fact see exactly where the feline had put it as I cannot see behind Miss Romanoff's back," Jarvis said smoothly.  
  
Tony scowled to himself. "Traitors. The lot of you."  
  
Clint snorted. "Well, the cat was right. You needed sleep. Don't think we don't notice how little you sleep."  
  
Tony didn't respond to that, instead glancing away. They didn't understand. None of them. No one did. He wanted to sleep but he just couldn't. He was afraid of what the nightmares would bring.  
  
Tony almost jumped a mile when he felt something brush up against his leg. He looked down to find a sleek black form wrapped around his leg. "There you are."  
  
Mischief meowed, looking up with curious green eyes. Those eyes looked much too intelligent for a cat. It made him think about what Natasha said. Clearly Mischief was no ordinary cat.  
  
He thought about all the things that cats didn't do that Mischief did. Like when he'd first seen Mischief, the black cat had rolled his eyes at something Steve had said. How Mischief had pushed the elevator button when Tony wasn't able to. The way Mischief had not only got the screwdriver Tony had asked for but had even nodded when Tony had talked to him, like the cat knew exactly what he was saying. Then...then when Tony had been having a nightmare and Mischief had woken him up, concern in those green eyes.  
  
Mischief mewled, scratching at Tony's pant leg until the genius relented. He leaned down, picking the cat up in his arms where Mischief settled comfortably, head rubbing against Tony's chest where the arc shined through his shirt.  
  
Tony petted the cat as his eyebrows knitted together, deep in thought. Mischief purred deep in his chest, relaxing further into the touch but Tony wasn't fooled by the sudden catlike behaviour.  
  
This wasn't a normal cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒What did Loki find I wonder? >:3✒


End file.
